gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Val-Ursani
The Val-Ursani (Morrim tongue for 'True Ursani') are five tribes of Ursani who have pledged themselves to Lamia and, via her, to Kasta Khan. They are similar to the Ursani of Calendrudor, though they owe their allegiance solely to Lamia of Kasta Khan, and through them the Shadowmage. Racial Origins The Ursani are the original inhabitants of Calendrudor, as well as the Ered Glos, and are closely related the Mizanians of the south, and the other Morrim races. The Ursani occupy several villages in Calendrudor, all that is left of a vast territory which once incorporated South Rhutalath and the Ered Glos. The Val-Ursani have formed an alliance with Khan and Lamia, and serve them as soldiers, as well as hunt food for them. In return, Lamia and Khan have promised to give them Rhutalath once the land has been conquered. Political Structure The Ursani who work with Lamia and Khan have shunned their original tribes, and now live in the fortress of Snake-Spire (once Kalam-Borza). Serving their mistress, Lamia the Golden, they worship her as a queen. Despite this, Lamia has placed the original high chief, Lupis Wolf-fang in charge of their numbers. Lamia is frequently away, and requires someone to rule in her stead. Lupis is devoted to Lamia, and follows her every command. In an effort to stamp out the tribal nature of the Morrim, Lamia ordered the original five chiefs executed. Social Structure There are few craftsmen in Ursani culture, nor are they necessary with the neighbouring Nagrim producing fine weapons and crafts. Basically, the entire Ursani population at Kalam-Borza serves as a standing army. There are five castes in Ursani society. The highest caste is the Gi’lac, which consists solely of the High Chief, the Shaman, and Lamia and Kasta. The second are the Ci’la’ni, the Warriors who have proven themselves in battle. Next is the La’ni, the common fighters and warriors, who have not yet preformed any legendary deeds. These are often organized into different groups, and are considered the general populace, and the caste into which most are born. Below the La’mi are the Mi'kaz, who live outside in the neighbouring villages, at the behest of Lamia. They are the hunters and foragers, and supply vast amounts of food to the city. They are considered a rank below the La'ni, as they are less than skilled fighters. Most are sent to the villages as they are too weak, or disabled. Finally, there is the Chu’nal, the prisoners, slaves and criminals, who essentially have no rights. Most of these work with the Orcs in the lower levels, or are used as slaves by the Ursani. Women can be a member of any caste, depending on their occupation- however they can never reach Gi'lac, which is reserved solely for the chiefs and shaman. The wife of the High Chief must settle with Ci'la'ni. The casts are not as rigid as in other Morrim societies, and it is easy to be promoted or demoted. When the high chief dies, a new one is chosen by Lamia the Golden. Mlitary Structure Every man is trained how to use a weapon at the age of 13. From then on, he is considered a Warrior, and joins the higher castes. Women are not discouraged from joining the warriors, and young girls are often trained by their parents to increase their social standing. The entire population of Kalam-Borza is an army, and even the lowliest castes will fight if necessary. The General of the army is first and foremost Lamia (or Kasta), but this position is usually given to the high Chief. Currency The Morrim have no standard currency, preferring a system of barter between themselves. However, Lamia pays each member of the society a small amount of money, each week, depending on their caste. Lamia believes this encourages loyalty, though Kasta Khan is adamant that she is soft. Appearance The Ursani are generally of small stature, averaging 5’5. However, they are all wide and well-built. Their skin is tan, and their hair is black or brown. Eyes are always brown. Warriors, males and females, are usually tatooed, the more depictions, the better the warrior. They wear leather kilts, usually unadorned due to to lack of tribal identity, and thick boots, and occasionally short jackets. Their hair is usually long, and plaited or tied-back. Their facial hair is also plaited. Women generally wear long leather skirts and jackets. When in battle, most warriors fight naked, painting themselves red (or in the case of Ci'la'ni, blue). The exception is the High Chief, as it is considered sacrilage to see him naked (except for his wife). Housing Val-Ursani who dwell within Snake-Spire generally live in the former Dwarf quarters, above the ground. The obligatory forges are usually changed into shrines, filled with totems and sacred weapons. Those who live in the villages inhabit houses very similar to those of the other Morrim. Diet The Ursani are fond of meat of all kinds, including Deer, boar and wolf. Wolf is considered a sacred animal and is only eaten on festivals. Fish is also enjoyed, though this is hard to come by in Calendrudor, though it is often imported from the sea.. This is often supplemented by fruit and berries from nearby trees. Beer is imported from Daenor or stolen from nearby towns- Gruga is generally avoided. Worship The Ursani worship two divine gods, Vri’jinka, the Bear goddess of the hunt, and of family, and Tira’nca, the Bull god of war. The Ursani believe the world was created from a union of these two deities. They also worship spirits of the rivers and forests, and the shaman acts as the guide and emissary to these spirits. The Black Fang have failed to gain a hold on the Ursani, and Lamia will not allow them to cause trouble, fearing rebellion. However, many of the Ursani are equating Balzot with Tira'nca, and the Death Queen with Moa'sha, the Cat goddess of fertility. Template: Ursano Ci'la'ni and La'ni Stats ST: 5 CO: 5 QU: 0 AG: 5 PR: 5 SD: 0 IN: 5 ME: 0 EM: 0 RE: 0 LU: 0 APP: 0 Adolescent Skills Body Dev 2 Weapon 1 3 Weapon 2 2 Hunting 1 Foraging 1 Dance 1 Religion: Morrim 1 Region Lore 2 General Perception 2 Caving 1 Religion: Balzot 1 Language: Morrim 7 Language: Orcish 4 Background Pts. 60 Special- All get 35% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. Template: Ursani Mi'kaz Adolescent Skills Body Dev 1 Weapon 1 2 Cooking 2 Hunting 2 Foraging 3 Dance 2 Religion: Morrim 1 1Craft 1 General Perception 2 Flora Lore 1 Fauna Lore 2 Language: Morrim 7 Language: Common 4 Background Pts. 60 Special- All get 35% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above Category:Ursani Category:Morrim Category:Races Category:Ered Glos Category:Rhutalath Category:Calendrudor Category:Snake-Spire Category:Death-Pass Category:Mannish